Christmas Tragedy
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the group have a small party but Michael can't get into the Christmas spirit since he lost the one he loved.


**Inspired by Shane Dawson's 'Maybe'**

It was Christmas Eve and Michael sat with his head against the desk in Bobby's study as everyone chatted happily amongst themselves. Lucifer watched his brother with sad eyes as Kate kept talking to him. Sighing Michael stood up and began to walk to the front door before Lucifer caught his arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned.

"For a walk" Michael muttered before shrugging out of his grip. Lucifer shook his head and walked back over to Kate who didn't notice him moving. Michael walked out of the salvage yard and down the road towards a small lake. Once he got there he saw a small headstone and went to sit beside it. He sat there in silence then began to lightly hum a song he used to sing to Lucifer and Gabriel when they were children. After another hour Michael stood up, took one last look at the grave with tears staining his cheeks and began the walk back to Bobby's. Crys walked along beside him and watched over him on his way back to the others. When Michael got back he went straight through the study pushing past Sam and Tracy who stopped dancing and tilted their heads in confusion as to why he went to the panic room. Crys leaned against the doorframe and looked down to the floor knowing how much pain he was in. Gabriel was about to go down to Michael when Lucifer stopped him.

"Just leave him" Lucifer said.

"What's got him acting like a Grinch?" Gabriel joked.

"It's been a rough few weeks for him" Lucifer sighed looking at a newspaper from 2 weeks ago which had a photo of a woman and a headline 'Girl dies in Christmas collision'. Michael snapped his fingers making the room sound proof before he sat on the bed and silently cried. Crys walked through the study and went to the door to the basement. She appeared beside Michael and frowned when she saw him crying for her.

"Please God just one last night with him?" Crys whispered placing her hand on Michael's shoulder for comfort. Crys sighed when she didn't get any response and followed him out of the panic room when he composed himself. She couldn't watch him any more so she zapped herself outside and leaned against the car. Crys glanced back inside and saw Michael was back with his head on the desk. She hopped up onto the hood of the nearest car and clamped her hands between her legs letting the tears roll down her face. A few minutes later Crys felt a shock through her body and looked down at the car hood before pressing her index finger to it making a thin sheet of ice spread across the hood. Smiling to herself Crys got off the hood and zapped into the study facing the window. Michael looked up and tilted his head when he saw the ice appear on the window.

"Lucifer did you do that?" Michael spoke pointing to the window. The group looked to where he was pointing and were equally confused as he was.

"Nope" Lucifer shook his head. Crys took her index finger and wrote 'I'm sorry Michael' making everyone turn to him.

"So there's a ghost haunting Michael?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think it's a ghost" Lucifer said drawing Michael's attention. Michael shook his head and looked back down to the table with tears filling his eyes again.

"I think I'm just going to go home" Michael muttered standing up.

"Oh come on Mikey its Christmas" Gabriel whined.

"I don't care what it is" Michael said before disappearing. Crys dropped her hand to her side and followed Michael back to their apartment. When Crys got there she felt another shock through her body and stumbled slightly. Michael was about to go into his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Lucifer but was shocked when he saw Crys.

"Crys?" He whispered.

"Hey" She smiled up at him. Michael reached out his hand and cupped her cheek.

"You're really here" Michael said smiling.

"Only for the night I'm afraid" Crys smiled sadly.

"What?" Michael frowned.

"I think God is giving me a proper chance to say goodbye" Crys whispered looking down.

"I don't want you to say goodbye" Michael replied.

"I don't either but I can't stay like this forever" Michael nodded sadly and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"At least I can enjoy the time we have" He said before kissing her softly. Crys placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled against his lips. Michael pulled away a few seconds later and rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how much I miss you" Michael whispered.

"I miss you so much" Crys replied. Michael spent the whole night with her and when he woke up the next morning the frowned when she wasn't there. He remembered what she said about only staying for one night and was happy he got to say a proper goodbye to the one he loved.


End file.
